This invention generally relates to reclining seats and, in particularly to a novel locking and positioning device capable of retaining the back members of such seats in an infinite number of inclined positions.
Reclining seats are widely used in airplanes, railway cars, automobiles, vans, buses and the like. Many types of devices for positioning the backs of reclining seats have been produced and examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,595,240; 2,662,585; 3,271,071; 3,383,135; 3,893,730 and 3,419,306.
Typically, the devices illustrated in the above mentioned patents include a pair of elongate members slidably arranged in telescopic relation for movement between extended and retracted positions with respect to each other, and one or more friction washers having a locking position in frictional engagement with one of the members for restraining the associated members against relative movement, and an unlocking position which permits free relative movement between the members. The friction washers are normally biased to the locking position, and released by a cam selectively operable to move the washers to the unlocking position against the biasing action of a spring. Conventionally, the friction washers are mounted on a fulcrum member, and are biased to tilt about the fulcrum member to the locking position. The structure of these prior art devices are complex and costly to produce. Further, these devices have means for locking the telescoping members together in one direction of movement while permitting the members to move relative to each other in the opposite direction of movement. Accordingly, these devices lacked the necessary structures which are required to satisfy the commercial application of their intended use.